Cigarette mon capitaine ?
by Cach K
Summary: "Lipton avait vu juste. Le lieutenant Dike n'était qu'un uniforme vide." Winters, obligé de rester à l'arrière, ne supporte plus de voir ses hommes se faire massacrer par la faute de l'incompétence d'un gradé. Il décide d'envoyer le seul capable de sauver la situation: Spiers. [Étude de la relation Winters-Spiers, rien d'autre]


_Comment ça va les gens ? Ça fait loooooongtemps !_  
 _Vu que j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire mes lettres de motivation, je viens vous poster ce petit OS (écrit en 2012?!) retrouvé dans mes dossiers. Il date de ma grosse période X-Men/Band of Brothers (ah Spiers, je l'adorais tellement *v*)_  
 _Je l'avais posté à l'origine sur un forum (dont j'ai depuis oublié le nom) mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas mis ici ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _Je n'ai quasiment pas retouché au texte d'origine, à part pour une ou deux fautes d'accord (et encore, il doit en rester...), c'est donc un vrai Cach cru 2012-2014._

 _Enjoie !_

* * *

 **Cigarette mon capitaine ?**

Lipton avait vu juste.

Le lieutenant Dike n'était qu'un uniforme vide qui croyait que tout ça n'était qu'une étape, la case d'un jeu, une formalité désagréable mais indispensable avant d'accéder à une promotion plus honorifique et plus gratifiante. Tout ça ne le concernait pas. Il se moquait bien des hommes, ne connaissait pas leur nom, ni leur histoire, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la guerre, les combats, il n'avait pas fait Carentan.

Dike était un mauvais chef de corps mais Winters ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement – et ceci devait être une des pires épreuves de cette guerre – que regarder ses hommes se faire tirer comme du gibier par la faute d'un lieutenant incompétent, incapable d'une décision, car terrorisé par la fureur de la bataille. Pour la première fois, Winters regrettait sa gradation qui l'avait éloigné de sa compagnie et de ses soldats. Impuissant, il voyait ces silhouettes connues s'effondrer sur le sol immaculé comme des poupées de chiffons. Il hurlait. Il hurlait des directives à ses hommes, à Dike, au travers de la radio, mais ce dernier restait toujours terré derrière sa meule de foin, immobile et tremblotant. Aucun de ses cris n'empêchait les balles de fuser et les corps de tomber. Le long de ses veines, son sang bouillonnait, sa conscience ne pouvait accepter cette tuerie. Il fit basculer son fusil sur son épaule et s'élança sur le champ de bataille, prêt à secourir ses hommes. Le major l'arrêta.

« Dick. Capitaine Winters ! Je vous interdit d'y aller, vous entendez. Vous commandez ce bataillon, revenez ici tout de suite. »

C'était vrai, Winters ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses hommes, il ne pouvait plus combattre sur le terrain à leur côté, il était condamné à les regarder mourir de loin, depuis l'arrière à cause d'un fichu protocole militaire. Winters avait les poings liés, mais ses soldats n'étaient pas perdus. Ce dont il était désormais incapable, quelqu'un avait la force de le réaliser à sa place. Son instinct lui dicta un unique nom.

« Je comprend votre attachement pour la Easy Compagny mais...

« Spiers ! Venez par ici. Vous foncez là-bas, vous prenez la relève de Dike. Emmenez cette attaque. »

La différence explosa nettement. Spiers se rendit immédiatement auprès de Dike au pas de course, défiant les balles ennemies et les obus qui explosaient à quelques pas de lui, pour annoncer au lieutenant qu'il assurerait désormais la direction de cette compagnie. Puis, sans s'épancher en d'autres futilités, Spiers rejoignit Lipton, s'informa de la situation et donna ses premiers ordres.

Depuis l'orée de la forêt, Winters ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Spiers était efficace, ses hommes étaient sauvés.

Ce qui rendait le lieutenant redoutable était qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il était parvenu à se persuader qu'il avait trépassé le jour où il s'était engagé et depuis les balles et les frappes de mortiers ne l'effrayaient plus. Il fonçait vers son objectif sans craindre d'y laisser sa vie. Spiers était né pour la guerre.

Lorsque Lipton lui fit remarquer que si la Easy ne raccordait pas son contact avec la I Compagny, les allemands vaincraient, Spiers ne jura pas ni n'abandonna. Il affirma les propos de l'adjudant puis leur intima, à lui et à Luz, de l'attendre avant de se mettre à courir sous la ligne de mire de tous les canons boches. L'ombre du lieutenant tranchait le brouillard blanc qui recouvrait toute la ville, slalomait entre les blindés en feu et les débris de bâtiments sans se retourner ni s'arrêter une seule fois. Lipton et tous les gars de la Easy restaient médusés. Même les allemands ne pensèrent pas à tirer, ne croyant tout bonnement pas à ce qu'ils voyaient. Spiers avait du culot et cette audace payait, puisqu'après avoir bravé les armes ennemies pour établir la liaison avec la seconde compagnie, le lieutenant revint auprès de Lipton sans une blessure.

Depuis l'arrière, Winters, au contraire des autres militaires, n'était pas impressionné par l'exploit de Spiers. Il savait cet officier capable de ce genre de bravoure et c'était bien pour cela qu'il lui avait attribué le commandement de la Easy en catastrophe. En somme, Spiers ne l'avait pas déçu. Grâce à son courage et à son sang-froid, Foy fut libérée. Mais il n'était pas l'unique héros. L'adjudant Lipton et Shifty Powers avaient également fait preuve de témérité dans cet assaut. Malheureusement, leur vaillance n'avait pu empêcher les pertes ni réparer les erreurs commises par l'imprudence de Dike.

Cet épisode marqua le début d'un changement de mentalité chez Winters. C'était la première fois qu'il était soulagé qu'un tir ennemi est atteint sa cible et éliminé Dike, mais c'était également la première fois qu'il avait suivi des yeux un officier avec une angoisse aussi forte de le voir s'écrouler.

•

Les assauts s'enchainèrent, ne laissant aux soldats pas un instant de paix ou de repos, pourtant amplement mérité. Il fallut attendre la ville de Rachau pour que les gars de la Easy retrouvent la signification du mot « confort ». Les sœurs leur offrirent l'hospitalité en les logeant dans leur couvent ainsi que la douceur en réunissant leur chorale pour un concert aux intonations divines. Les voix sopranos s'élevaient dans la nef illuminée par les flammes des cierges, captivant l'attention des soldats émerveillés. Cette tendre atmosphère était loin de l'enfer de Bastogne et chaque homme en profitait pleinement, malgré les absents que Lipton recensait sur un morceau de papier destiné à ses supérieurs. À ses côtés, Spiers, comme à son habitude, paraissait absorbé par une tâche aussi mystique qu'importante qui l'empêchait d'apprécier la beauté du chant transmis par les sœurs. Il vérifia la liste que lui avait tendu Lipton avec beaucoup moins d'état d'âme que l'adjudant.

« J'vais essayer de choper l'État-Major avant qu'il lève le camps, déclara le lieutenant en rendant ses feuilles à Lipton. »

Puis il se leva et, alors qu'il remettait son paquetage et son arme, il interrogea Litpon sur les rumeurs qui courraient sur son compte. À la manière dont il en parlait, ses légendes à son propos semblaient l'amuser voire le satisfaire. Il devait aimer ce rôle de méchant incohérent, savoir que les hommes se glaçaient lorsqu'il leur proposait une cigarette ou quand il leur lançait un regard un peu noir. Il se plaisait à savoir qu'on le craignait. Pourtant, Lipton lui assura que les soldats s'en moquaient pas mal de ses bruits et depuis la bataille de Foy, cette vérité s'était renforcée. Personne n'avait jamais aperçu Spiers tirer sur des prisonniers allemands, mais tout le monde l'avait vu risquer sa vie dans les rues de Foy. Mais visiblement, les éloges n'intéressaient pas Spiers puisque dès que Lipton le qualifia de « bon chef », il dévia le sujet sur un autre officier qui méritait à ses yeux certains compliments. Il en profita pour annoncer à l'adjudant qu'une promotion l'attendait avant de quitter la salle pour de bon.

Dehors, l'air gelé de l'hiver hollandais accueillit Ronald Spiers qui ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Rien ne paraissait atteindre Spiers, ni les obus, ni le froid, ni la faim. Le lieutenant donnait l'impression d'être invulnérable, indestructible.

Il s'engagea dans la rue avec l'idée de rejoindre les quartiers de l'État-Major lorsqu'une voix l'immobilisa.

« Spiers ! »

Adossé au chambranle de la porte d'entrée d'un des immeubles réquisitionnés, le capitaine Winters attendait que son subalterne le rejoigne. Spiers s'exécuta en bon militaire.

« Cigarette capitaine ?

\- Non merci. Lieutenant Spiers, je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, mais je souhaiterais vous félicitez pour votre bravoure à Foy.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce j'avais à faire, capitaine.

\- C'est ce qui est remarquable chez vous Spiers, vous agissez et rapidement en plus. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Sans votre présence d'esprit, on aurait eu d'autres morts. Je voulais vous remercier pour ça aussi.

\- C'était mon devoir et je l'ai accompli. Pas besoin de remerciement capitaine.

\- Il s'agissait du devoir de Dike également et il en a été incapable. Ne vous rabaissez pas lieutenant, vous valez ces compliments.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas rancunier capitaine.

\- Quand vos hommes meurent devant vos yeux parce qu'un homme a eu plus d'ambition que de capacité, vous avez toutes les raisons de devenir rancunier.

\- C'est la guerre capitaine et les hommes meurent que ce soit à Foy ou dans une autre bataille. L'endroit où ils tombent ne change rien, vous continuerez d'écrire aux familles que leurs enfants sont mort en héros. »

Spiers souffla une longue bouffée de nicotine avant de jeter son mégot au sol et de prendre congé de son supérieur. Mais, tandis qu'il se détournait, Winters l'interpella à nouveau.

« Spiers, avez-vous de la famille qui vous attend ?

\- Non capitaine. Je leur ai demandé de ne pas espérer mon retour. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Spiers en profita pour plonger ses yeux charbonneux dans les iris claires de Winters. Malgré la faible luminosité due à l'absence du soleil, Winters sentait toute l'intensité de ce regard et comprit qu'à ce moment présent Spiers avait abandonné son personnage indiscernable.

« Et vous capitaine ? Qui vous attend ? »

Richard secoua la tête négativement en toute réponse.

Personne. Il n'avait personne resté sur le continent à qui écrire, à l'inverse de ses hommes qui recevaient de nombreuses lettres de parents et de proches qui s'inquiétaient de leur sort de l'autre côté de l'océan. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour Spiers, le problème était le même. Leur famille n'était pas celle avec qui ils avaient des liens de sang. L'armée était leur famille. Winters avait plus d'affinité avec ses soldats qu'avec les individus portant le même nom que lui. Quand la guerre serait fini, bien évidemment il serait soulagé, mais une partie de lui s'effondrerait. Le retour à la vie normale serait une véritable claque pour lui et il savait qu'il en serait de même pour Spiers.

•

L'État-Major ordonna le départ de la Easy dès le lendemain matin pour la ville d'Haguenau. Assis aux côtés de Nixon à l'avant d'une Jeep, Winters détaillait le paysage qui défilait, l'œil absent.

« J'tai vu parlé avec Spiers hier, attaqua subitement Nix, vous causiez de quoi ?

\- Je l'ai félicité pour Foy.

\- Il devait être content. Il te respecte beaucoup. Plus que ça, je crois qu'il t'admire.

\- Qu'il m'admire ?

\- Oui. Comme tout le bataillon d'ailleurs. Mais ils ont raison, tu es un bon capitaine, doué sur le terrain, attaché à ses hommes et en plus tu ne bois pas. Une vraie perfection. »

Winters aurait pu rétorquer, placer un sarcasme au sujet de la faiblesse de Nixon pour la boisson, mais il n'en fit rien. Au fond, il savait que son meilleur ami avait quelque peu tort. Spiers ne l'admirait pas. Ou ne l'admirait plus. Il en avait pris conscience la veille, lors de leur discussion. Spiers cultivait pour lui un autre sentiment qui allait au delà d'une fascination aveugle. Mais l'infini respect que le lieutenant entretenait pour sa hiérarchie l'empêcherait de se déclarer et d'avoir un geste envers Winters. Quant au capitaine, sa morale et la pression de la société muselleraient à jamais son affection pour un subalterne.

* * *

 _Maintenant, j'ai envie de revoir la série..._


End file.
